


But What If?

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [22]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Little bit of anger if you squint, M/M, That's it, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: It's late at night and Mathias won't shut up.





	

"Hey, what if penguins could fly?"

"What?"

"What if penguins could fly?"

It wan't like he had never done this sort of thing before. In fact, Mathias was famous for saying strange ans peculiar things at random moments, especially late at night. But this time it had been going on for over an hour.

"Mathias, it is 1:03. In the morning. Go to bed already."

"But Lukas, what if?"

Lukas sighed, throwing his hands in the air. "Then penguins would be able to fly! Now will you go to bed?"

Mathias huffed, clearly unsatisfied with this answer; however, he refrained from making any other comment on the matter.

For about ten minutes.

"But, like, would they be thinner? Or would they be uglier? I mean, what if penguins could fly, but because of that, they were no longer cute? Like, this is a serious issue."

"Mathias, I swear to god if you don't shut up-"

Mathias let out a long whine. "Lukas! I need to know!"

"Fine! If that were to happen then they would be like any other fucking bird. Happy now?"

"No," Mathias mumbled, but knew Lukas wasn't one to be fought with at night.

It lasted for another five minutes, before Mathias started again. "But, like, what if this were all a dream, and in reality I'm, like, a five year old kid?"

"Mathias, do you know of any five year old kids that dream about having sex? Because I sure don't."

"But what if that's just unusual in the dream, and in reality it happens all the time?" Mathias gasped loudly, sitting up straight and started to bounce. "Like, what if everyone dreams about their life, and it's like, as you get older, you remember more?"

If it weren't so late, Lukas might have thought that was cute. But Mathias was sore out of luck, because it was so late and Lukas was having none of this crap. "Mathias, if you do not shut the fuck up, I swear to god I don't even know what I'm going to do, but it won't be pretty."

"No, but listen! What if you dream about your life, and then it actually comes true, right? So then the person you see is your soulmate. Like, what if five year old me is dreaming about us being soulmates?"

Lukas was quiet for a moment. "Mathias, that's adorable."

"I know, right-"

"But please shut up. I am trying to sleep."

Mathias pouted. "Don't be such a grumpy gill. I was just trying to be sweet."

"Try being sweet later. Then I might appreciate it more."

"Jesus Christ, fine! I'll go to bed. Fucking happy?"

"Are you seriously trying to be mad at me right now? I've but up with your crap for hours. I don't think you have any right to be mad about me being mad."

"Well I think I do."

"Well I think you should sleep on the couch."

Mathias and Lukas stared at each other, Mathias with shock written on his face and Lukas glaring hard. "Are you kicking me out of bed?" Mathias finally asked.

"Yes. Now leave and don't come back until morning."

"But it's already morning."

"Yes, and unfortunately I'm awake to know that. Now get."

Mathias gaped, before huffing, "fine, but I'm taking the blanket with me."

"No, you're not. Get the blanket from the hall closet. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." With that, Lukas turned over and buried himself in the blanket.

He heard Mathias give one last huff before he felt the bed rise and heard the door open then close.

/ /

The next morning, Lukas was not surprised to wake with a face full of hair.

"Mathias, I thought I told you to sleep on the couch."

Mathias gave a hum in agreement.

"So what are you doing in here?"

"Well, you did tell me to sleep on the couch, but I figured it would be a lot nicer to sleep in here with you. So I did. And it was."

Lukas laughed, shaking his head. "Well i'm glad. Now to make up for ignoring me and keeping me up all night you should make me some breakfast."

"Oh," Mathias lit up, "good idea! I'll go do that right now!" Mathias then jumped up, ruining to the door, only stopping to ask, "Do you want any syrup on your omelet?"

"Yes please."

"Alright. Breakfast will be ready in ten, get some sleep until then, you were up pretty late."

"Yeah," Lukas muttered, "I know."


End file.
